


The Broken Hallelujah

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s04e01 Lazarus Rising, F/M, Fall Fandom Free For All
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes back from hell able to hear demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Broken Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jacyevans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jacyevans).



Dean hears her before he sees her: _who the hell is knocking at our door_ , loud and clear. It's the same voice that says _fuck fuck fuck what is Dean doing back from hell_. The same voice that says "So where is it? The pizza that takes two guys to deliver."

"Don't lie to me, sister," Dean snarls, shoving her back into the room and against the wall. "Now where's Sam?"

Sam chooses that moment to appear out of the bathroom. "Hey, is—let her _go_!"

"Christo," Dean says, and the woman's eyes go black as she hisses in pain. "She's a demon, Sam."

"And what are you?" Sam demands. "Shapeshifter? Revenant?" He pulls a knife from somewhere and lunges.

Bobby grabs Sam. "It's him, Sam, it's really him!"

"Ruby," Dean says. "Sam, is this Ruby?" Dean doesn't wait for Sam to respond. "Bobby, somewhere she's got a knife, jagged on one side, Semitic inscription on the blade. It kills demons."

Dean flies across the room and is pinned to the wall; Bobby too.

"Ruby, stop it," Sam says, his eyes flicking between Ruby and Dean as though he can't decide who's more in need of his protection, and that just pisses Dean off even more.

"Exorciso te," Dean begins, rattling it off as fast as he can manage, and Sam punches him in the face but that doesn't make Dean stop. Ruby rushes out of her host in a flood of black smoke and disappears into hell.

"A demon, Sam?" Dean says. "Really? You hooked up with a _demon_?"

"She saved my life!" Sam shouts back. "And you just sent her back to hell! I thought you'd be _grateful_!"

If that's the truth, and admittedly it probably is, then Sam's right. But Dean's not grateful enough to regret exorcising Ruby.

It's only a few days later when Sam starts to have serious withdrawal symptoms. What he's in withdrawal from is obvious enough: Ruby. She did something to Dean's brother, and Dean doesn't know what, but he's going to find out. One way or another.

When Ruby makes her way out of hell and finds her way back to Sam, Dean takes the knife she left behind and stabs her in the throat.

Sam never quite forgives Dean.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Broken Hallelujah (the secret chord remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/441852) by [rivkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivkat/pseuds/rivkat)




End file.
